Secrets Revealed
by sciencelover
Summary: Both Percy's family and Cleo, Emma, and Rikki have kept secrets from each other. Until now. What will happen when they reveal their secret and something repeats themself from Percy's and Annabeth's past. What will happen? Read to find out. Now COMPLETE! *Please vote on my poll if you want there to be a sequel to this story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my new story and I really hope you like it. **

**V-Hey K*waves hand in my face* are you forgetting something?**

**Me-No?**

**V-Do it or I'll ditch you when we walk home.**

**Me-Fine! I do not own PJO or H2O. I only own the kids and any other OCs I come up with.**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 1

Emerson

"Emerson! Hurry up, it's time to go back to school!," my mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said back. I jumped out of bed and looked into my dresser mirror. My straight black hair looked like a rats nest and my sea green eyes had bags under them from reading most of the night. I looked over and saw our family photo. I am the youngest of the Jackson kids, other wise know as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase kids, who is now Annabeth Jackson. My name is Emerson Blake Jackson (Don't ask. I really don't know why my middle name is Blake) and I have my dad's hair and eye color. When I was younger my hair was curly, like my mom's, but it got straighter as I got older. I was standing next to my older twin brother, Christan Jones Jackson, who loves to brag that he's older. He has shaggy, untidy black hair and sea green eyes like our father, but is more like our mom. He is really smart like her, and is also afraid of spiders just like her. We both are sixteen years old. Next to him is our older name Hunter Nickolas Jackson. He has shaggy, untidy blond hair and startling grey eyes like our mother, but is more like our father. He is eighteen years old. Then behind us is our parents. **(A/N I thought it would be cool if I described them when she looked at the photo so don't hate me.)**

After I brushed my hair and teeth, put on a light blue tee shirt and jeans, I went downstairs to have breakfast with my family in our house in Australia. My parents moved to Australia when Christian and I were one so our father can help our grandfather down in his palace with whatever he needs help with. Plus he told us wanted to move here since he graduated. I sat down next to mom and filled my plate with eggs and bacon. As I was eating, I noticed Hunter wasn't up yet and I swear, I don't know what he'll do when he goes off to college in the fall. He hates getting up befor two. After ten minutes, I guess my mom was tired of waiting for him.

"Hunter! Get your but down here! You have to leave for school in twenty minutes! It was spring break, not I-don't-have-to-go-to-school-anymore break!" she yelled to him upstairs.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!," he said as he descend down the stairs and took a seat in between me and Christan. He pushed me as he sat down, in a playful way, but he was pretty strong so I fell to the ground. I didn't really care that much, but when he and Christian started to laugh, I got mad. I made both of their waters explode in their face. Yea, I have my dad's powers like Hunter, but I am also like my mom, just like Christan.

"Emerson!" my parents yelled.

"Sorry," I said as I put my plate away and grabbed my backpack,"I going to head to the school early and meet up with Cleo, Emma, and Rikki to put the finishing touches own our project."

"Do you have your daggers with you?" my dad asked. I nodded my head as I pointed to my starfish charm on my necklace and my owl charm on my bracelet. They were both magically charmed so when I pressed it, each would change into one of my two bronze daggers. Cristian has a bronze sword charmed to turn into a highlighter while Hunter has a bronze dagger that turns into his favorite chain necklace.

"Good," he said as I closed the door to our house and stepped into the sunlight. I thought I saw my dad nod at my brother to follow me. I really hope he didn't mostly because my dad is always trying to protect me. I just hope he-

"Hey," Christian said as he came up next to me. I groaned.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Walking to school, like you."

"But why this early?"

"I am tutoring someone." I could tell he was lying just by looking at his face.

"Tell me the truth now."

"Fine, dad told me to."

"Why does he always do this?" I asked.

"Probably because your his little girl," he said.

"I'll have to talk to him about that when I get home," I said as I approached the school and saw my best friends waiting for me.

"See you later," he said as we gave each other a quick hug. Yea even though we despise each other most of the time, we still are family.

"See you later," I said as I headed towards my friends and he headed towards the library to read.

"You guys ready to get this project done?" I asked my friends.

"Yep," Cleo said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like and remeber to review. Click that little review button right down there. Flames are accepected, but be warn, I will use the flames pop my buttery popcorn! Like my other story, which I will try to update tomorrow, I need 1 or 2 reviews to upload the next chapter. P.S. I will love all of you that will give me some feedback.<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get a review for the first chapter, I decided I would write chaapter 2 and upload it. I only did it because I was happy that some people read the first chapter. So here it is.**

**Disclamier- I do not own PJO or H2O.**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 2

Emma

"Where do you think she is?" I said.

"Emma, we have only been waiting for about two minutes and you know how her dad is," Rikki said.

"Yea I know. I just what to finish this project," I said.

"We know," Cleo said," Look, here she comes now." I looked over and saw she was right. Emerson was standing there saying goodbye to her brother Christian. Christian and Emerson are alike, I mean they look alike and not just because their twins. Plus they both are really smart but he doesn't like water as much as her and Hunter. Her and Hunter both were one of our top swimmers, along with me and a few others, and they still are. I really wish I was still on the swim team with her, but with me being a mermaid, I can't. "I really wish we could tell her our secret," I told Cleo and Rikki," I mean she is our best friend."

"I do too, but lets worry about this stupid project first," Rikki said. I nodded and saw Emerson walk towards us as her brother went towards the library. I swear he practically lives there.

"You guys ready to get this project done?" Emerson asked.

"Yep," Cleo said.

"Where do you guys want to go?" she asked.

"How about the library?" Rikki said.

"And hang out with my brother uh no thanks."

"Well how about the science lab since it is for science," I suggested.

"Sure," Cleo said. We headed towards the science lab, stopping at my locker to grab our notes. When we got to the science lab, we went to work. We were supposed to pick an environment and make a model on what it might look like after it got polluted. We all decide on the ocean and our model was coming along great. Emerson was amazing when it came to making the organisms living in the water out of clay. They were sculpted in such great detail that you can't get from an picture. I was wondering how she knew how to make some of the animals because most of them were down so far in the ocean, you need to be a mermaid to even see them. She was defiantly not a mermaid because she never grew a tail in any of the swim meets she competed in. We were close to being finished when Christan busted through the doors and he was really pale likes he seen a ghost.

"Christan what are you doing here and why are you so pale?" Emerson asked.

"I can't find my highlighter," Christan said. I was about to laugh at him, as did Cleo and Rikki, because that was a stupid reason to be so pale. But I didn't when I saw Emerson pale too.

"Dad's going to kill you if you don't find it," she said.

"What's so special about a highlighter?" Rikki asked.

"It's important to our dad for some reason," Emerson said before returning her attention to her brother," Did you check your pockets?" He shook his head no. "Then check them!" Emerson practically yelled. He did as he was told and they both sighed when he pulled out what seemed to be a thirty cent yellow highlighter. "Your so lucky you found it or else you would had to say bye-bye," she said.

"Thanks," he said before leaving.

"Again, whats so special about a highlighter?" Rikki asked.

"It's nothing," she said and went back to work on our project. I just shrugged and we went back to work. When we were done, I have to say it looked great.

"So are you guys going to the swim meet after school," Emerson asked. We all tensed. We wanted to go but they started this tradition where they secretly feature a swimmer that no one but the swim team knows about and after a certain race they swim, they squirt the crowd with squirt guns.

"We would," I said," But we don't want to get wet because of the featured swimmer thing."

"If I tell you will you go because if you know who it is and what race to look out for, you all could go?" she asked. I looked over at the others and they nodded in agreement to that plan.

"Sure why not. So who is the featured swimmer?"

"It's Hunter," she said and we nodded for her to continue," And their doing it after he swims the 400m fly."

"Thanks Emerson. We'll be there," I said. She nodded as we all packed up our things and headed to our first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review because I may not do this all the time. Plus it lets me know if you even like it. Remeber: 1 or 2 review to continue.<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had tons of homework the last few days, I had a band concert(My bad teacher called it that...all we did was guest pall in the marching band), and I also been babysitting. But here is the 3rd chapter!**

**Disclamer- I don't own anything...expect my OCs. (Orginal characters)**

**Comments to Reviewers-**

**snowflake13300- Thanks for the idea about the whole immortal thing. I used the idea and thanks again. Christian and two other people will explain it.**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 3

Christian

After I was completely embarrassed by my sister, I headed back to the library to finish the book I started when we arrived. So far it's really good. If you get a chance, you have to read _Theodore Boone Kid Lawyer_. If you think it's for little kids and you want to make fun of me, think again. I have bronze sword with your name on it. If you think you can hide from me, remember, I am the grandson of Athena. And no, I am not always like this.

When I arrived in the library, I did not expect to see some godly relatives. I was just happy they weren't their full height. They are really intimidating that way. And why would they be in the library, I already think I already have an idea.

"There you are," Poseidon said.

"Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus," I said. Hunter, Emerson, and I have met all the Olympians plus Hades and Hestia. They are all really cool when their in a happy mode, if that's what you want to call it.

"You don't have to be formal Christian," Poseidon told me. I nodded.

"Well," Zeus started to say till he gave him a really good death glare," Fine you don't have to I guess."

"Can you keep a secret?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Good because if you can't," Zeus said," I would have you taste lighting."

"That won't be necessary Zeus," Poseidon said before turning towards me, "We are going to make your parents immortal for their anniversary next month."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Zeus said," On May 19Th they will become immortal."

"What about Hunter, Emerson, and I?" I said.

"You all will become immortal too but not till you graduate," Poseidon said. I sighed. That means Hunter will become immortal in June and I will have to wait to become immortal in two years. At least I am not the only one having to wait to become immortal.

"Like the gods, you can look any age you want," Zeus said.

"But you still can't drink till your twenty-one," Poseidon said.

"Mom and dad would kill us anyways if we had alcohol when we are underage," I said. They nodded like that didn't surprise them," What about mine and Hunter's girlfriends and Emerson's boyfriend?"

"If you end up marring them, they will become immortal. You should head to class now," Poseidon told me before they flashed out. I sighed, put the book in my backpack and headed to my locker. I put my backpack in it and grabbed my science for my 1st hour. The day went by fast and I finally was able to go to my favorite class of the day, Greek. Mrs. Ring was okay but sometimes she will get the myths and gods and goddess mixed up. She would say its a test to see if anyone would correct her but I think she just doesn't know what she is talking about.

After school, I went to the swim meet. I like the water, sometimes, but not as much as my brother and sister. I only went to support them and my girlfriend was on the swim team so is Emerson's boyfriend. Surprisingly, dad likes him which surprised both Emerson and her boyfriend. Hunter's girlfriend goes to support him so I usually sit with her and a few of her siblings. They all are demigods so we don't have to hide any secrets. I am dating daughter of Apollo, Hunter is dating a daughter of Demeter, which surprised all of us. Even the gods were surprised. Emerson's boyfriend is a son of Hades which also surprised us. Sure he is Uncle Nico's half brother, but they still can date. I was even more surprised when he joined the swim team. But they were best friends since they were seven and since Emerson taught him how to swim, he's on the swim team.

"Hey Rosabel," I said as I took a sit next to her. She has strawberry red hair and green eyes and is eighteen years old like Hunter.

"Hey Christian," Rosabel said.

"Hey Sarah, hey Kay," I said to Rosabel's half sisters. They both are twins with coca brown hair and hazel eyes. They both are eighteen and you can easily tell them apart by their height. Kay is a tiny bit taller then Sarah.

"Hey Christian," they both said in unison. They do that a lot.

"I can't wait to see who the featured swimmer is," Rosabel said winking at me. No doughty Hunter told her that he was the featured swimmer.

"Do you mine if we sit here?" a voice behind me said. The voice was really familiar that when I turned around, I wasn't all that surprised to see Emma, Cleo, and Rikki standing there.

"No problem guys," I told them. They nodded and sat down. Emma sat next to me, then sat Cleo, and then Rikki. "I haven't seen you at a swim meet for awhile now." They look at each other and they seemed to communicate through their eyes.

"We didn't like being surprised when they did the whole featured swimmer thing so we usually didn't go because of that. But Emerson told us who the featured swimmer is so here we are now," Emma said.

"I think she's glad your here," I said," Where's Lewis at?"

"He's visiting his aunt and uncle. He'll be back tomorrow," Cleo said. I nodded. We all sat and watched the swimmers warm up till the announcer announced the first race and we all had to be quited for the horn to sound the start of the race. I saw my girlfriend, Jocelyn, put her dirty blond hair in a pony, put her swim cap on, and step on her block. She was swimming against some kids from the other team plus some from our school, like Emerson's boyfriend. His name is Kyle and he has shaggy black hair and coal black. He wears clothes that make him look goth, which he isn't, but he has a good heart. Jocelyn ended up coming in first and Kyle came in second for that race. After about ten races, the divers did their dives and we went back to the races. After about three more races, the race were Hunter would be featured finally came. I saw Emma, Cleo, and Rikki leave and go out into the hallway.

"Do you guys want anything from the concession stand," I asked the others.

"Honey roasted peanuts please," Rosabel said having Sarah and Kay nod as if saying they wanted that too.

"Fine," I said. I went into the hallway and saw the girls sitting on a bench at the end of the hallway talking. I ordered four bags of honey roasted peanuts and a Sprite. I was about to go in when I saw Shane and Dakota, other wise know as the world's number on class jerks, sneaking up behind them to pour water on their heads. I put my order back on the counter and quickly headed towards them wishing dad, Hunter, or Emerson were here to redirect the water.

"Hey don't do that!" I yelled but I was too late. Shane and Dakota poured the water on them and as soon as it hit Emma, Cleo, and Rikki, they paled and ran off toward the nearest empty classroom. I told them to come back but they just kept running. Rikki was the last one in the classroom stumbling as she entered the room telling me not to come in. I ignored her and went in because what if she hurted herself going into the classroom. I may not be the son of Apollo, but I do know a few things when it comes to healing people.

"Are you guys-Whoa!" I said surprised at the scene I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all like it and remeber to review. If you want to leave an idea, you can in a review and I might use it. <em>The Son of Neptune<em> comes out in two days(Not including today)! Can't wait and I think most of you can't either. Have a great day everyone!**

**~sciencelover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like I don't know how long. Wow thats sad. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 4

Rikki

I tried to tell Christian to go away and leave us along, but no, he had to follow. Emerson is right, he can be stubborn. Sure he is more like Mrs. Jackson, or Mrs. Annabeth (She doesn't like it when we call her Mrs. Jackson. To formal she said.), but Emerson told us he can be stubborn, or was it because he carried about people. I always forget which one it was. Anyways, I entered the classroom right when I changed and saw the Emma and Cleo were already on the floor in mermaid form.

"Are you guys-Whoa!," Christian said when he entered the room. I looked at the others and saw a scared/worried look on their face. Now our best friend's brother saw us as a fish.

"Christian I told you not to follow us," I snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you guys were okay after those two jerks dumped water on you. Now I see why you didn't want me to follow you guys."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Rikki don't be mean," Emma said," He just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"I know that but now he knows our secret," I said," Wait were is he?"

"Right here," Christian said coming back into the room holding towels, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"When did you leave?" Cleo asked.

"After Rikki said 'No'-" he started to say.

"You don't need to say it again," Emma said. He nodded.

"Here you might need this," he said tossing us each a towel.

"Thanks but-"

"Rikki we some explaining to do so we might as well use them," Cleo said. I sighed and grabbed the blue and white towel.

"Ask away," Emma said.

"How long were you mermaids? Where did you become mermaids? Do you have powers? Who else knows? Have you ever heard of the greek god Posiden?"

"Lot of questions," I said.

"You didn't give me a limit."

"Fine we have been mermaids for about two year and we became mermaids at Mako Island," I told him. I looked at Emma to continue.

"We all have power and Louis, Zane, and Ash also know," Emma said.

"Why them?" Christian asked.

"Their our boyfriends duh," I said.

"Okay then. What are your powers?"

"We didn't even finsh your other questions and you ask another one?" Cleo asked. He just shrugged.

"Fine. I can control water, Emma can frezze water, and Rikki can boil it," Cleo contuied.

"Thats good then," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind for now. Now have you guys ever heard of the greek god Posiden?" he asked.

"Yea we all have," I said," Why?"

"I will explain later. Now lets go find Emerson and Hunter and head to our house," he said.

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"You have to tell Emerson you guys are mermaids and also so Emerson can tell you our secret," Christian said.

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked.

"That's Emersons job. Now that your back to normal lets go." I looked down and saw that he was right. We were back to normal and I didn't even know it.

"Fine lets go find Emerson," I said standing up. Christian opened the door and headed toward the parking lot. I looked at the clock and saw the meet was almost over.

"Follow me to Hunter's car," he said. He followed him to a Black SUV that could not fit all of us. Sitting on the hood were three girl who were probably eighteen years. The girl in the middle had curly strawberry blond hair and green eyes. The two girls on either side of her were defiantly twins, but the on on the right looked taller. They both had straight coca brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey guys," Christian said to the girls as we walked in front of him.

"Hey Christian!" the girl in the middle said," Where have you been? You didn't come back with our peanuts and we got worried."

"I was busy," he said," Guys this is Emerson's best friends Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki this is Hunters girlfriend Rosabel Cami," he said pointing to the girl in the middle," Sarah Maria," he said point to the girl on the left," and Kay Maria," he said pointed to the last girl on the right. We exchanged hellos and Christian turned towards the girls.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Changing into their clothes. Hunter, Sarah, Kay, and I were going to go get pizza then go back to your house," Rosabel said," And I don't know what Emerson, Kyle, and Jocelyn are going to do tonight. Maybe all you guys can go get pizza with us along with Cleo, Emma, and Rikki."

"Well something came up and me and Emerson need to go home to discuss it," he said. Rosabel nodded.

"Well here she comes now," Rosabel said.

"Hey guys!" Emerson said running up to us with Kyle Miller and Jocelyn Simmons right behind her," Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem," I said. I looked over and saw Christian whisper something in Emerson's ear and she nodded.

"Come on guys you can ride with me," Emerson said," Kyle I am sorry but I can't go get pizza with you tonight."

"Its okay. I needed to go home anyways because my cousins are in town," Kyle said.

"Oh okay. Christian are you going to come with us or are you going to go out with Jocelyn?" Emerson asked.

"Not tonight. I have to babysit my niece," Jocelyn said.

"Okay then," Emerson said," Christian come on. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it. Review please! It lets me know if you like it or hate it. Oh and if you want to, you can subment a character. The basic imformation is below. I don't want to give 2 much away but some people are going to visit. I am making some up but you can subment the others. I need one or two 18 year olds and one or two 16 year olds (I will pick the number later depending on how many people subment). Use the form below. You can send up to two characters by either PMing me or in a review. *Important! If you don't have a fanfiction account you may subment a character but you need to write a nickname so I can say you own the character!*<strong>

**Use this form:**

**First Name-**

**Last Name-**

**Godly Parent-**

**Age-**

**Hair color-**

**Eye color-**

**Hair Style-**

**Anthing else I need to know-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Check out the poll on my profile and vote so I know how I am doing for updating. The OCs you guys sent for my little contest have not be chosen yet. They won't appear till the next chapter so please don't shoot. You can still send one if you haven't and if you already sent one, you can send anthor one. The form is at the bottom. Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 5

Hunter

"Okay then," Emerson said," Christian come on. We have a lot to discuss." Emerson started to head to her car, that Rosabel drove to get here( its a long story and it involves some magic), turning around halfway to see no one following her. "Christian, Emma, Cleo, Rikki! Come on!" They all looked at each other and followed her.

"Well, that was weird," I said climbing on my car roof.

"Hunter get down from there!" Rosabel yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out at her. Kyle and Jocelyn were laughing their heads off before they took off their separate ways. Sarah and Kay were trying really hard to control their laughter. We do this all the time and it still causes people to laugh or snicker at us. Some ask why we are still together since we bicker most of the time. The truth is, they are just little fun fights we do and we really love each other. We have been dating since we were fourteen and we still love each other. That doesn't sound truthfull, I know, but I assure you I am telling the truth.

"Lets go get some pizza," I said after we just started at each other for like five minutes.

"Whole grain pizza at New Italy," Rosabel said sliding off my car hood.

"I like New Italy but I am not eating whole grain pizza."

"Do you want to make my mom mad?"

"Fine lets go." I said standing on the roof of my car.

"Hunter be careful," she said. I just shrugged. I was about to jump off like I always do but my phone went off at the wrong time. Dirty Girls by Enrique Iglesias went off and I ended up falling off the car, landing on my side. Luckly I was parked next to the grass so I didn't hurt myself that much.

"I told you to be careful. And you really should change your ringtone." I groaned and looked at my caller id.

"Its not my fault, its Emerson's and I won't change it just because you tell me to," I said before answering my phone to my sometimes annoying little sister.

"What?" I snapped.

"Come home now!" Emerson practically yelled.

"Jeez Emerson. You just hurted my eardrums," I said.

"Good."

"Why do I need to come home? You guys left like almost fifteen minutes ago and we didn't even get our pizza yet."

"We have some friends from America here." Every other summer, my family takes a trip to America to visit Camp Half Blood and see Aunt Thalia (It is really weird seeing her since she is a hunter and looks fifteen), Uncle Nico and his wife Gage, and our friends at Camp Half Blood.

"So? I'll see them tonight probably."

"They brought some news that you need to hear right away."

"Fine I'll be there."

"Bring Rosabel, Sarah, and Kay," Emerson told me before hanging up.

"That was Emerson. She said we have to head to my house."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"We have some visitors from America and apparently they have some news we have to hear," I said.

"Fine lets go," Rosabel said," And please change your ring tone."

"I rather not. Now lets go before Emerson loses her patience," I said getting into my car waiting for the others to get in. As soon as they got in and buckled up, I sped off, speeding most of the time. I only got slapped and yelled at five times which was a new personal best.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review please! Oh and Thalia is still a hunter in this story. Why? Because I felt like it. So all the Thalico lovers don't hate me because I am a fan of them dating. Why am I not having them date? I think I told you already and I really don't know. Anyways the form is below! And you know what made me happy? So far I had 200 vistors reading(hopefully) this story for the month of October! I love you guys! Keep it up!<strong>

**~ sciencelover**

***Important! If you don't have a fanfiction account you may subment a character but you need to write a nickname so I can say you own the character!***

**Use this form:**

**First Name-**

**Last Name-**

**Godly Parent-**

**Age-**

**Hair color-**

**Eye color-**

**Hair Style-**

**Anthing else I need to know-**

**And please, if you could, try to use any god besides the big three. I already have three entries using them as the parent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Here is chapter 6! And the winners of the contest are *drumrolls* Wicked Lovely 17 and jj. Sorry if I didn't pick yours, but remeber, it was a contest. Their characters info is below. If you read my story New Generation Reads The Lightning Theif, you will recognize three of the characters. If you saw on my profile, I said none of my stories tie into eachother unless I say so but they don't tie into eachother. I was just to lazy to make up new characters.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my OCs. Wicked Lovely 17 owns Lita Kino and jj owns Kalie White.**

**Wicked Lovely 17**

**First Name- Lita**

**Last Name- Kino**

**Godly Parent- Zeus**

**Age-18**

**Hair color-brown**

**Eye color- green**

**Hair Style-medium length, up in a high pony with some wisps in the front.**

**Anthing else I need to know-i can be sarcastic, love horseback riding, sailor moon dork, which is where i got my idea for my character from. love cooking,**

****jj****

**First Name- Kalie**

**Last Name- White**

**Godly Parent- Ares**

**Age- 16**

**Hair color- Blonde with red and black streaks**

**Eye color- purple**

**Hair Style- long but held up with a chopstik**

**Anthing else I need to know- Like Clarisse more or less, deathly fear of scorpians( was attacked by gient scorpain when 8 years old,[made it to halfblood week after that])**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Cleo

Chapter 6

I quickly followed Emerson and the others to her car. It was strange that she had her car when she walked to school. When I brought it up, she just said Rosabel drove it here from her house because she borrowed a week before. We got to her car in a short amount of time and we all piled in. Emma said she gets sick in the very back so she sat shotgun while I was stuck in the back, in between Christan and Rikki.

"When we get to my house," Emerson said.

"Our house," Christian corrected her.

"Fine. When we get to _our_ house, we will head up to my room. From what I can understand from what Christian mumbled in my ear is that we all have secrets that when need to tell each."

"That pretty much sums it up," Rikki said. Emerson nodded while parking on the side of the road. We all filed out and headed into her house only to hear unfamiliar voices coming from the living room. While they were unfamiliar to Rikki, Emma, and I but not to Emerson and Christian. They speed walked towards the living room (Their mom yelled at them when they ran and broke a vase) and we followed them to the living room seeing two boys and three girls in the living room talking to Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh my gosh!" Emerson said excitedly," What are you guys doing here?"

The five of them looked over at us and smiled. One of the boys had brown hair and blue-green eyes and was holding hands with one of the girls who had black hair with bright green highlights and red eyes. The other boy had black hair and green eyes and was sitting next to the to other girls. He wasn't holding hands with any of them so I guess he doesn't have a girlfriend. The girl next to her had her brown hair up in a high pony with some wisps in the front and green eyes. The last girl had her long blond hair with red and black streaks held up with a chopstick and had purple eyes.

"We came with some news," the girl with the brown hair up in a pony said," Oh Emerson who are these girls? It didn't slip your mind not to tell us did it?"

"Yea Emerson. Why don't you introduce each other," her dad, Percy, said.

"I was going to Dad," Emerson said," We were just about to head up to my room. Why don't you guys come along." They all nodded, getting up to follow Emerson. I was worried if there wasn't going to be enough room but her room is huge so there was a lot of room. Emerson, Emma, Rikki, and I sat on her bed, Christian said on her bright green bean bag, the couple sat on her blue beanbag, the girl was sitting on the boys lap, the last boy sat on her blue disc chair, and the last two girls sat next to each in her bright green disc chair. Her room is so big, she can fit all those chairs and still have room.

"Of course you all know Christian," Emerson started," This is Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. Guys this is Talia Rick and Cayden Davis," she pointed to the couple on the beanbag chair," Ray Williams," she pointed to the boy on the disc chair," Lita Kino," she pointed to the girl with her hair in a pony," and Kalie White." She pointed to the last girl wearing her hair up with a chopstick.

"So why are you guys here?" Christian asked.

"We brought some news, like Lita said," Cay explained.

"What is it then?" Emerson asked leaning forward.

"Emerson, we were going to that thing you know," Christian said.

"Oh right," she said sadly," Can you go into the hallway for a couple minutes. There is something we need to discuss in private."

"Sure thing," Kalie said.

"Don't forget to call Hunter. He needs to hear the news too," Ray said before going into the hallway. She nodded, grabbed her phone from her dresser, and called him. After that, she turned towards us.

"Okay who goes first?" she asked.

"We will I guess," I said a bit scared. How will she react to this?

"Okay what is it?"

"Let me do the honors," Christian said picking up a glass of water that happened to be on the nightstand and threw the water at us.

"Christian!" Emerson yelled.

"Wait for it." I heard a gasped and I looked down to see my mermaid tail.

"We're mermaids," Emma said.

"I can tell," she manged to say after awhile. "Wait you knww about this Christian?"

"Only today at your swim meet."

"So whats you secret?" I asked before I fight could break out.

"I'm a demigod. Well daughter of two powerful demigods and granddaughter of the Greek gods Poseidon and Athena."

"The Greek gods are still around?" Rikki asked in dought.

"They are," Christian said.

"Guys! Can we come in yet!" Lita asked.

"We will have to tell them your secret and also that you know who we are and our parents," she told us before yelling," Just a minute!"

"Or we can show them," Rikki said.

"Even better," Emerson said with a glint in her eyes.

"You can come in now!" Christian said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! And check out all my other stories if you haven't! Till next time, see ya!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating for a month! But enjoy this short update! **

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 7

Talia

We were standing in Emerson's hallway being bored out of our minds. Lita stood against the wall and slide down it in boredom. Kalie kept taking the chopsticks out of her long blond hair, twirling it around her fingers and then putting it back up in chopsticks. Downstairs, I heard a door slam and Hunter, Rosabel, Sarah, and Kay came up the stairs.

"Why did Emerson blow my eardrums?" Hunter asked us, pointing to his eardrums.

"Why are you asking us?" Kalie retorted.

"It was your news that you brought that caused her to yell into my eardrums."

"Sorry," Ray said with his trademark Hermes grin.

"I am tried of waiting for them," Cayden said. "What is taking them so long?"

"I don't know," I told him.

"Guys! Can we come in yet!" Lita asked. It was a couple of seconds before they answered.

"You can come in now!" Christian said.

"Finally!" I yelled, opening the door. "Your brother, Rosab- WHOA!" Since I opened the door first, I saw Christian, Emerson, and their friends Rikki, Emma, and Cleo have idiotic grins on their face. The only thing was, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo had tails. Everybody was trying to see what made burst out like that, and when they saw why I did, they all had shocked faces on their face too.

Emerson

Seeing their faces made burst out laughing. Seeing Hunters idiotic grin at seeing my best friends as mermaids was priceless. I mean sure, I probably had that grin too but since he had know them the past six years, it quite surprised him.

"What the heck?" Hunter asked them. "Why do you have tails?"

"We are mermaids," Rikki told him very slowly.

"Okay now you know their secret," I told the others. "Now we told them our parents are demigods and we are the grandchildren of Athena and Poseidon. Now it's your turn."

"Could they go back to normal? Seeing them in tails are freaking me out," Ray confessed.

"Baby," Talia grumbled. Rikki just raised her hand, her tail bobbling revealing her legs. She moved her hand over towards Cleo and Emma's tails, making them bobble and than revealing their legs.

"How did that happen?" Kalie asked.

"We all have powers," Emma said.

"Okay tell them who your parent is," Christian told the others.

"I'll go first," Rosabel said. "I am a daughter of Demeter. Sarah and Kay are daughters of Demeter too."

"I am a daughter of Apollo," Talia said.

"I am a son of Ares," Cayden told them.

"I am a daughter of Ares," Kalie informed the others.

"I am a son of Hermes," Ray said.

"I am a daughter of Zeus," Lita said.

"Now what is the news?" Christian asked.

Lita took a deep breath before answering. "My father's lightning bolt is missing, _again_."

* * *

><p><strong>I have been so busy lately. Preparing my piece for forensics for the tournament which my school rocked at! We had our party yesterday and we ask our princepal if we can play hide and go seek, since he came down to congratulate our coachs with gifts, and he said "You'll look stupid but go head." It was so funny, us running around our school, playing hide and go seek with our coachs. The basketball team kept hearing us running around and laughing and screaming in the autorium because it is haunted. The janitors even lied for us saying we weren't hiding in that place. Okay enough of this nonsense. Happy holidays and remeber to review.<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer- I will never own any of this so what else should I say.**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 8

Emma

Lita took a breath before answering. "My father's lighting bolt is missing, _again_."

"Wait," I said. "What do you mean again?"

Emerson turned towards me. "When my parents were twelve, Zeus's lighting bolt was taken. My dad was blamed but he didn't do it. He went on a quest with my mom and my dad's best friend Grover. They got it back but they almost died a number of times."

"Oh," was all I had to say.

"So want do we do now?" Hunter asked.

"We have no clue," Kalie confessed.

"Chiron just told us to come here and tell you guys the news," Cayden added. "He said your parents would tell us what to do."

"So should we go down stairs or wait?" Sarah asked.

"I think we should wait," Christian said. That didn't even last a whole thirty seconds because we were being called downstairs.

"Everybody come downstairs now!" their dad yelled.

When we went into the living room, we were giving a motion to take a seat.

"We just got contacted by Chiron," their mom said. "He told us that Zeus's lighting bolt is missing and that some of you here are to retrieve it."

"Do you know who?" Emerson asked.

"He said that Emerson, Christian, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo were to go," Percy told us. "Apparently, Apollo picked who would go on the quest. He said you guys would be helpful because of your mermaid powers."

"Wait, did you guys know?" Cleo asked in disbelief.

"Poseidon told the other gods and me."

"Of course he did," Ray grumbled.

"So now we have to retrive the lighting bolt?" Christian asked.

"You five were chosen," Annabeth answered.

"Why can't I go?" Hunter asked.

"Apollo didn't chose you," Percy told him.

"Does anyone have a clue to where it might be?" Talia wondered.

"I think he missed placed it," Ray said.

"But where would it be?" she repeated.

Suddenly Lita fell backwards, unconscious. As quick as she fell down, she got up quicker.

"Someone took it," Lita said as soon as she woke up. "Not a demigod but a young minor goddess and she is hiding it somewhere in a forest."

"Do you know what forest?" Rikki asked.

"No but it is on a island near here. Mako I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Um I hope you like it. I want to thank every who reviewed! You guys make me happy. Who is this minor goddess going to be? Take you best guess. Have a great day everyone!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes my readers, I did not fall off the face of the earth! Sorry I did not update early but here is your update.**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 9

Rikki

It just had to be Mako Island. Almost everything happens there: our transformation into mermaids, escaping that evil Dr. Denman, and defeating Charlotte. Now we have to stop a crazed minor goddess who took the king of the god's lighting bolt.

Lita, Kalie, Talia, Cayden, Ray, Hunter, Rosabel, Sarah, and Kay wished us good luck before we left. Percy and Annabeth just stayed in the house which Emerson said was totally unlike them. She didn't get why they would do that but she just let it slide. We didn't have to walk far to get to the ocean- we just had to walk down the street to the beach.

"Our family's boat is parked at the docks down a little more," Christian informed us.

"We don't really need it," I told him.

"Not all of us are mermaids," he countered.

"Don't say it aloud to the world," I snapped.

"Please stop!" Emma yelled. "Let's just take the boat and quit with all the fighting."

"The boat is down here," Emerson said, leading us to a Cobalt WSS boat. It was mostly white with a red and black stripe. Christian went on first motioning for us to follow before he went to lift the anchor. Emma, Cleo, and I sat next to each other on the line of white seats. Emerson sat behind the steering wheel, starting the boat.

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" Cleo asked. "We never saw you drive one before."

Emerson started to laugh. "That's because you never wanted to go on the boat. I had been able to drive a boat since I was five."

"That was with dads help," Christian corrected her.

"Okay when I was ten I could drive the boat by myself." With that she started to drive at the normal speed boats were supposed to drive at here but as soon as we were away from the view of the beach, she made to boat go faster, faster then most boats can ever go. Water was being spread everywhere, and before I knew it, we were at Mako Island, and Emma, Cleo, and I were mermaids.

"You _had_ to use the charm Emerson," Christian snapped.

"That's what it is for," she defended herself, getting up to throw the anchor over. "Now let's go find this minor goddess and get the lighting bolt back to Zeus. Maybe you should change back to humans with legs."

"We would still have legs if you didn't use a charm to make the boat go faster," I said.

"Our Grandpa putted it on. Now let's go." With that she jumped off the boat, leaving us to follow. We all started to walk uphill till Christian came to a sudden stop.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I think I found our goddess," Christian whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review! Would you think someone could spell CPR wrong? Well it happened to me, my friend, and a couple other people in my health class. Anyways,REVIEW!<strong>

**link for boat. h t t p : / / w w w . c o b a l t b o a t s . c o m / v 1 2 / o u r _ b o a t s / 2 6 2 w s s / i n d e x . p h p take out the spaces.**

**~sciencelover**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for a month. Here is chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 10

Cleo

"I think we found our goddess," Christian whispered.

When I was thinking of a goddess, I expect some giant super human being not a teenage girl around Hunter's age. The girl was about nineteen, had a golden laurel on her curly beach blond hair. Her bright blue eyes glittered with amusement as she twirled what looked a giant baton.

"Oh great," Emerson mumbled. "It had to be her."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"That is-"

"Names have powerful meaning girl," the teenager said. "I know why you came here but you will never get this, and this is not a _baton_ girly. More like a giant cylinder." With that, she threw the cylinder, way farther then someone could usually throw.

"So, um, who is she?" Rikki asked.

Christian quickly whispered something like: "That is Nike, the goddess of victory. She is going to be hard to defeat."

Nike smiled like that amused her. "That's right Christian."

"Wait," Rikki voiced. "You have the same name as the shoe company."

Nike looked outraged. "Why does everybody mention that? Why they named the company after me I don't know. But I will _not _be remembered as a shoe company!"

"I think that when most people hear the word 'Nike' they probably think 'Oh I believe that is a shoe store. Let's go buy some sneakers.'"

"You just made a big mistake." All of a sudden, she went flying, right in the ocean.

"Rikki!" Emma yelled.

"I'm okay! Just take that stupid blonde hair goddess down while I swim in!"

"Let's take this goddess down," Emerson yelled. With that she pressed her starfish charm on her necklace and her owl charm on her bracelet revealing two bronze daggers. Christian took out his thirty cent yellow highlighter, uncapping it revealing a bronze sword. The both looked at each other and seemed to form a battle plan in a matter of seconds. Christian charged straight at the goddess while Emerson came up behind her using her freaky water powers to get behind her, blocking her blows with a giant bronze sword that appeared out of nowhere. Emma and I started to run forward to help when Rikki ran up to us.

"Guys, I know where the lighting bolt thingy is," Rikki panted.

"Where is it?" Emma desperately asked.

"It's at the moon pool." Of course it was.

"You go get the lightning bolt while we help Emerson and Christian." With one look, we all knew the plan. Rikki would retrieve the bolt while Emma and I would use our powers to help stop Nike. Rikki ran into the water, speeding off to the moon pool. I raised water from the ocean, sending it towards Nike. The water was wraping around her legs, rising toward her knees before Emma froze the water. Emerson looked over at us in surprise but quickly got over it. She continued to slash at the goddess, knocking the goddess' sword out of her hand when she looked over at us in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Nike screamed in frustration.

I smirked at her frustration. "We are just defeating the goddess of victory." I started to raise more water on the goddess, having Emma freeze it the higher the water rose. Christian and Emerson were slashing harder at the goddess, causing gold liquid to drip from her cuts. Rikki came behind us with the lightning bolt in cylinder form. She gently set it on the ground, boiling the water wrapped around the goddess. She screamed in agony.

When we thought the goddess was defeated, she suddenly started to rise into the air, becoming a bright light.

Christian turned toward us screaming, "Quick! Shield your eyes!" I decided I better listen to him. Emma, Rikki, and I turned around just like my friends did. What seemed like forever, which was really five seconds, the light died down. When we looked back, Nike was gone and so was the lightning bolt.

"Where the heck is she," Rikki asked/yelled.

"I honestly don't know," Emerson confused, looking around the island.

"Maybe we should-" Christian started suggested before he was cut off by a bright light surrounding all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review and I will upload the next chapter, which will be the final chapter. When I get at least one review submitted, I will post chapter 11. Hurry up and review if you want the last chapter!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't post the last chapter sooner but here it is. All will be REVEALED! **

**Disclaimer(Last one for this story!)- Don't own and never will! But I own most of the OCs!**

* * *

><p>H2O and PJO Crossover<p>

Chapter 11

Emerson

We were suddenly engulfed in a bright light. When it finally died down, we were in a place I was only told about- the Olympus throne room. All the Olympians were there, including Nike, my parents, and brother. Nike stood next to Zeus, now as a giant goddess, only still looking nineteen. She looked both impressed and mad. My parents stood by my grandpa and grandma, all four of them smiling and having an amused look in their eyes. Hunter just looked confused.

"What is going on?" I asked, confused at all the looks of amazement we were getting.

Zeus just shook his head. "Congrats on retrieving my lightning bolt from Nike here." He looked over at Nike, who threw her hands in the air in a surrender gesture. He just shook his head and put his hand out. The lightning bolt, which for some reason was by Christian's feet, flew right into his hand.

"Great, now I have to purify my lightning bolt in the water of Lemnos," Zeus grumbled.

"Um Lord Zeus," Christian started. "What is going on exactly? I mean, we were battling Nike and then all of a sudden, she was gone in a bright light. Then we were brought here by a bright light. What is exactly going on?" Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and I both shook our heads in agreement. Everyone, besides Hunter who looked as confused as us, gave each other a look, as if seeing who will speak first. Our grandmother, Athena, spoke first.

"Zeus decided to have you and your friends take a little test." Athena said it like she was torn between either agreeing or disagreeing with his plan.

"Excuse me but why would we need to take a test?" Rikki asked.

Poseidon decided to answer her. "Apparently he wanted to give you a test because…because…" He looked Athena for help. She just shrugged and looked at Zeus who was examining his lightning bolt. Athena coughed till he looked up.

"For entertainment I guess," Zeus answered.

"Wait," my mom spoke up. "You told Percy and me it was to test Christian's and Emerson's fighting skills and Emma's, Rikki's, and Cleo's powers."

"It was also for that too. And for this," Zeus added. He raised his hand, as did the other gods and goddess. A golden light surrounded my parents, and when it died down, my parents seemed to have a glow around them.

"What just happened?" Cleo asked.

"They just became immortal," Athena said, smiling at her daughter and son-in-law.

"You told me they would be immortal on their anniversary, which is a month away," Christian said.

"I did but there was more to it," Zeus told us. "I gave Nike my lightning bolt, having her pretend to have taken it, even though it is against ancient laws. I sent Lita the vision telling her that my lightning bolt was taken. She then went to Australia to tell you guys."

"So this was just a test," Emma said in disbelief.

"Yep."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Are you forgetting something brother?"

"Oh right," he grumbled. The gold light suddenly returned, only this time it engulfed my brothers, my friends, and me.

"We're immortal?" Cleo asked.

"You guys are," Athena told us. "Emerson, Christian, and Hunter are immortal to be with their parents. Poseidon wanted Emma, Cleo, and Rikki to be immortal because…"

"I need the best mermaids to be transformed to stay around forever. Mostly for if I need help getting rid of mortals who will expose of other people, like you did with Dr. Denman."

Zeus snapped his fingers, making him and the other gods, besides my grandparents, gone in a poof of smoke.

"That was interesting," Rikki said.

"It really was," I agreed with her.

"We better get going," my mom said. Poseidon shook his head no.

"Not before we have a party at my home to celebrate." He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were at my grandpa's home.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

Years passed since the Jacksons and their friends became immortal. They all became close after the past events. Eventually after graduating college, Hunter, Christian, and Emerson ended up getting married. Their husband or wife ended up becoming immortal, just like Zeus and Poseidon promised. The gods even made Emma's, Rikki's, and Cleo's boyfriends immortal when they got married. Eventually, they all made their way to America, teaching the campers of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Was this a good story? Did you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks for reading my story. I will try to update my other stories and be on the look out for a new story!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	12. A Sequel in the Making? AN please read

I bet many of you guys were not expecting a new chapter to this story. Escpically since I finished this story but I want to bring something to your attention. If I were to write a sequel to this story in the near future, would you be interested in reading it? I have a poll up with a few ideas I came up with and what I would most likely include in it. Please vote on your favorite and or if you come up with your own story idea, please PM me or review your story idea.

~sciencelover


End file.
